Enchanting Monsoon
by reeyachan
Summary: Gon is wrapped around Kurapika like a tight knot and Killua wasn't happy about it. Lots of death glares and bro fights! And… what happened to Leorio's face? It's a little bit of every pairing, but focuses more on KuraGon – a little bit of LeorioxKillua, GonxKillua, LeoPika, and KilluKura maybe.


**ENCHANTING MONSOON**

A/N: First HxH fanfic! Yayy! Because of my overly exaggerated obsession over reading fanfics this sem break, my brain finally functioned to 'creative' mode. I am usually an imaginer but I get too lazy to write them down and get into details. /sigh And the title was supposed to be SWITCH X SWITCH but told me there already is a fanfic out there with that title so... T_T Yeah, it's depressing. I had to think of a good title pronto (ps: I'm not really good at giving titles but I hope this works). Please be nice to me, minna ^_^ I do accept constructive criticism. Hihi. Warning: Gon is innocent. Period. There' are some contents that contain words used by 'older people' (you'll get what I mean when you finish reading this. lol)

Anyway, I talked too much. On with the synopsis!

Gon is wrapped around Kurapika like a tight knot and Killua wasn't happy about it. Lots of death glares and bro fights! And… what happened to Leorio's face!? It's a little bit of every pairing, but focuses more on KuraGon – a little bit of LeorioxKillua, GonxKillua, LeoPika, and KilluKura maybe. I know the pairings are odd but I want to give them justice! KuraGon pairing is just too darn sweet to be ignored like that w

DISCLAIMER: IT WOULD MAKE YOU LOOK STUPID IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER. SRSLY. THEY ARE TOGASHI-SENSEI'S, OBVIOUSLY =D

* * *

Raindrops can still be heard from outside while news about the typhoon played continuously on every TV channel as Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio sat, with sighing minds, on the couch in the living room of their apartment. It was a normal boring day in York Shin City but the rain made it worse.

_"The typhoon just entered the territory of the Padokia Region and is expected to stay for at least days. Expect continuous downfall for 5 days and prepare for a possible flooding within those days."_

"Aaaahhh~" Killua groaned while leaning his back lazily on the couch. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "No way! I thought it already entered!" The silver haired kid opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Possible flooding," he muttered then leaned forward and shouted at the TV screen. "With this rain the city can be flooded right now! Idiots!" The ex-assassin sat back angrily and crossed his arms against his chest.

Kurapika sighed and stood up.

Leorio gritted his teeth and mentally agreeing with Killua.

Gon stayed… quiet. He was sitting between his best friend and the Kuruta.

"Aaaahhh!" Leorio snapped. "This won't make us rich!" He leaned back and crossed his arms angrily against his chest – sitting similarly like the other pissed kid. He, Gon, and Killua were on the process of making money for the bidding of Greed Island but because of the rain, everything was suspended, cancelled, postponed.

"Heh," Kurapika mused while going somewhere within their place. "Try to go out and see if something changes."

"Wha–!?" Leorio snapped again and turned around only to find out that the Kuruta was no longer where he thought he was. _Geez. That brat always gets away with everything._ He sighed.

Killua sighed. "This is boring!"

Because of the heavy rain, Kurapika and the rest of his bodyguard comrades at work – except for Dallzone and the maids who were assigned to watch over Neon – were dismissed by Light Nostrade because it rained so hard and he assumed that they won't go anywhere until it ceased. Kurapika smirked after remembering that peculiar order. _Unexpected_, he thought. _But an order's an order._ He was at the balcony, ready to read his book. He turned to look at his boardmates who deeply sighed of boredom every 5 seconds. His pale face formed a thoughtful smile. _I guess I am lucky the rain's shutting them up._ When he turned around to be in his own definition of peace, he backed away, startled, eyes slightly red. _Gon…_ He eventually cooled down and composed himself with a smile. "What is it, Gon?" the blonde asked softly – as if not letting the other two know that they are talking.

Gon was rubbing his hands together–and twitching and showing movements, as if he was about to pee.

Kurapika looked around him and back to the person in front of him. He saw a glimpse of the snoring Leorio sitting in an ugly position beside Killua who was watching something he doesn't out to find out what while eating a bar of chocolate from his box of chocolates sitting on his lap. He cleared his throat. "Gon," he stated firmly. The sound of the heavy downpour from outside shouted with his voice. He sighed. _I bet he wants something he knows he couldn't get that easily – or that he's too shy to ask me something. Hm… _Kurapika's brain was analyzing Gon. _Maybe he took some of Killua's chocolate and felt guilty about it. Or did Leorio had him do something to me again?_ The blonde gulped and hugged himself lightly – protecting his… body for any unexpected 'things.' "Gon," he called out. "If Leo…rio… Gon?"

The spiky-haired kid looked up at Kurapika… with those utterly visible red cheeks of his. _He's… blushing…?_

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Killua uttered again with that bored tone of his.

"Huh!? What!?" Leorio instantly sat up and wiped saliva from the corner of his lips.

"Ewch." Killua made a disgusted face. _This old man sleeps like a pig._

Leorio, noticing Killua's stare turned to look at the ex-assassin with his 'morning' face. "What are you staring at, kid? Don't tell me the fact of how handsome my face is just hit you good." Leorio grinned with those swollen eyelids of his.

"P–" Killua covered his mouth to keep a burst of laughter in.

Leorio grinned even widely and this time, Killua couldn't help it.

"Hahahahahaha! Old man! The fact of how ugly and old you are is what's hitting me good right now! Hahahahahaha!"

"Why you–" Leorio threw a fist at him but Killua dodged as he fell on the floor, laughing, his arms around his stomach. Leorio tried to kick him but he missed when the silver-haired kid rolled to the other side while laughing his butt off.

"Ahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahahaha–" Killua's mouth was covered.

Leorio took the advantage of Killua's closed teary eyes and stuffed a chocolate bar in his mouth – not quite satisfied of his revenge because the kid loved chocolates but smiled happily about it. He laughed. "Hahahahaha! Now take that you little white-haired kid! At least my hair doesn't look like it aged like grandpas. Ahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

Killua stood up, ready to annoy Leorio about how stupid of revenge the chocolate stuffing was when he heard him say something about his hair. "What did you say?" The kid gave Leorio a death glare.

Leorio's smile faded when his eyes turned to Killua's volt-sparkling fingers. "Heh~ it's just a joke, Killua." He stepped back.

"It's not white! IT'S SILVER YOU COLOR BLIND OLD MAN!" Killua groaned and chased after Leorio. "AAARGH! Come here you old bastard!"

The cat and… monkey (? Sorry, that's what came to mind when I thought of comparing Leorio to an animal. lol) ceased when the two heard something.

"Mmm…"

A moan.

The two paused. Killua drew out his Nen but he sensed no weird aura inside their apartment.

"Mmm…"

_There it goes again_, the two pondered. Killua and Leorio looked at each other and signalled a single nod. They walked quietly towards the place where the aura was most visible (Killua used Gyo).

The balcony.

Four eyes focused on the wide single chair on the balcony. Kurapika was the first person that came to the minds of the two since that place and that chair was practically his 'holy' place. Leorio smiled and laughed evilly while mentally planning on doing a little prank to his blonde friend. Killua noticed and he hushed Leorio instantly. The ex-assassin signalled and mouthed 'on the count of three.' One… two… three…

"…"

"…"

Sweat dropped from the two's foreheads with that what-the-heck look on their faces.

"Mmm…" The moan.

Apparently, it was coming from the sleeping Gon cuddling happily and rubbing his blushing left cheek against Kurapika's right arm. He was curled up and got his arms wrapped around the Kuruta's arm.

Killua's jaw dropped. _This idiot is curled up to Kurapika like he's his pillow! What the heck!?_

Kurapika, being asleep and all, looked as if he didn't mind the sleeping Gon whose body is glued to his arm. He looked peaceful and looked like he fell asleep reading again for his book was lying on his chest.

Leorio couldn't believe it. He always knew and always thought that Kurapika is sensitive enough to be held like that_. Kurapika beats me up when I try to touch him! Even when he's sleeping, he would sense me and beat me up!_ The curious brunette inspected the smiling Gon from head to foot. _Nope. No bruises. _This made Leorio ponder. _Why not beat up Gon…?_ "Hey!" he snapped – realizing that he's the only one Kurapika loves beating up.

The sleeping two just fidgeted and never woke up. Gon tightened his embrace on Kurapika's arm and rubbed his left cheek against the sleeve of the Kuruta again. This made Killua's chest hurt a bit but he immediately shook it off and began getting pissed. He heaved a deep rough sigh. "Gon," he ushered. He did not know what's gotten into his friend. He suddenly wanted to beat the hell out of his friend's butt for being like this. _What a baby… Ewch._ "Gon." It was louder.

Gon buried his face against Kurapika's arm.

Killua, being pissed at how his buddy is ignoring him and how he's cuddled up against Kurapika, popped a nerve and… "GOOOOON!"

The building was shaken.

Leorio fainted.

Kurapika woke up, surprised to see Killua and the half-dead Leorio in front of him.

Gon opened his left eye while yawing. "Mito-san, it's still dark…"

Killua's eye twitched. "M-Mito…san?" he said between gritted teeth.

The Kuruta knew what was going on and woke the innocent boy beside him before his Killua starts giving his friends a beating. "Gon…," he whispered and tagged Gon's arm lightly. "Gon, it's time to wake up."

Kurapika's soft voice calmed Killua a bit, but his 'it's time to wake up' hit him like a bulldozer. _'Time to wake up', huh? So you planned sleeping like this? _"Tch–" The ex-assassin looked the other way and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh," Gon uttered.

Killua's eyes turned to the spiky-haired boy and mentally dropped his jaw again.

Gon looked at Kurapika.

Killua blinked. _Wha–? That bastard… he's blushing!?_

Kurapika closed his book and sat up. He smiled.

Killua looked at Kurapika, then at Gon, then at Kurapika, then back at Gon. _What the heck is up with these two!?_ He sighed. _Well, like I care!_ The silver-haired kid turned to his best friend and tried to talk him into playing. He was bored anyway. "Oi Gon! Let's pla–"

"Ne, Kurapika! Where are you going?" mused Gon while holding his left arm up to the standing Kuruta.

Veins were visible on Killua's temples. _He… ignored me!?_

The blonde chuckled and smiled at Gon.

_What's with all the smiling and laughing!? Hey!_

Kurapika glanced over his shoulder then turned to the ex-assassin who was angrily facing Gon with clenched fists. He cleared his throat. "Killua, do you mind explaining this?" He pointed to the unconscious Leorio with his thumb.

Killua closed his eyes in annoyance and heaved a deep irritated sigh. _I should ask you the same thing first!_ "Don't know. Maybe he's dead." He grimaced and opened his right eye to take a peek at the spiky-haired boy's reaction. Gon hates it when I say things like these. Hehe~ He'll definitely save that old man's ass by scolding me telling me to shut up about death. Gon's eyebrows furrowed. Heh… I know it! Gon couldn't resist–

"Killua was just playing with Leorio, right? Right, Killua?" Gon's happy, happy eyes turned to his silver haired friend.

The short-tempered kid slopped his arms angrily and looked Gon straight in the eyes. "Uuuuggghh!" He swarmed and left the room.

"Ne, Killua!" the naïve boy called.

"Shut up!" A bang from a slammed door was heard.

_Those two… what are they up to? Especially Gon, ignoring me like that – so unlike him._ Killua walked across his and Gon's shared room, thunderstorm and lightning in sight, thinking of why the two are acting like they own each other. Gon was never like that with Killua. He would try to hug him, yes, but that's it. It's weird. _Maybe…_ Killua tapped his chin with his index finger while he pondered and thought of the craziest thing a person like Killua (and Leorio – you know what I mean) could think of. _Maybe… no way!_

* * *

Leorio sat on a chair in the dining area while clutching his head with both of his hands. _Ugh! My eardrums! That brat… The moment he's out of the room he's dead!_

"Yo, old man. 'Sup?" Killua got out of the room.

Leorio pretended not to hear him. _Damn it…_

The silver-haired kid sat on a chair opposite the doctor and grimaced at the sight Gon and Kurapika in the living room. He heard Gon saying something about how Mito-san dresses him up like the 12-year-old Ging and cries and laughs at the same time every time she gets drunk while Kurapika laughed. _Tch… He told me that but I didn't even find it funny! Ugh!_ He stood up and went to the fridge to get his chocolates. Killua then went back in front of the TV and went back to being bored again. No, he wasn't bored at all. He was eavesdropping. The two suspicious people were just five feet away from his perfectly trained ears. _Silly idiots – they didn't even blink when I sat near them. Now your secret will be revealed!_

. . . . .

_What… the hell?_

Killua's brain was forcefully stuffed with Gon's nonstop ramblings about Mito-san and Ging. _My brain cells… Mito-san… Ging… Find him… Come back… Whale Island… Mito-san… Ging… _Those words lingered inside the ex-assassin's head like thousands of noisy flies entered his brain. Eavesdropping didn't help at all. He looked at Kurapika. _How can he smile all the time!? This will give him jaw spasms!_ It was a good 2 hours of eavesdropping and 2 hours of Ging and Mito-san and 2 hours of smiling and laughing Kurapika. _What the heck it going on!?_

"Ne, Ki-llu-a!" Gon's hand waving in front of Killua's face woke him up.

Killua fell off the couch and stood up instantly. "N-Nandayo, Gon!?"

The innocent looking kid frowned. "You weren't moving."

Killua blinked. _N-nani…?_

Gon leaned closer to see Killua's eyes in a clearer view.

Blood ran up Killua's cheeks and he pushed Gon's face from him. "What do you want!?"

Gon leaned away and blinked. "Why are you yelling at me?"

The ex-assassin's chest felt lighter with that thoughtful look on his friend's face. _Heh~_ He blinked and looked down. "N-Nothing."

"Why don't you go spend time with Killua for a while, Gon?" Kurapika, standing up, ushered to his spiky haired friend.

The ex-assassin just stared at the blonde, reading him.

"Where are you going Kurapika?" Gon asked happily.

The Kuruta smiled and walked past them to his and Leorio's shared room. He made a disgusted face upon seeing the snoring and drooling Leorio who was smiling with that repulsively perverted look on his face, then went out with his wallet. "To the grocery store," he told Gon who was obviously eager for his answer.

"But why?" Gon pouted.

Killua narrowed his eyes at him.

The blonde chuckled.

_Again with the smiling and laughing!_

"The news said it's raining for a whole week. There aren't much left in here for us to munch on. And I believe my boss wouldn't give us an order for the next 2 days. I'm buying snacks."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

Finally the silver haired boy snapped. "What!? Gon, you know the rain's heavy outside, don't you? Kurapika might have a hard time holding an umbrella for you two!"

"Then I'll bring another umbrella!" Gon smiled widely at Killua.

"That's even worst, you idiot! If you get washed away by the rain Kurapika might have a hard time finding you!"

"Killua's right, Gon It's too dangerous. I think I'm fine to go by myself," mused by Kurapika.

_Finally! I hint of something normal!_ Killua thought to himself.

"Ne, Killua, if you're too worried about Kurapika then you come too!" Gon smiled widely again.

"Wha–" Killua froze burnt cheeks.

Gon pouted and sighed.

_What the heck? Gon, you idiot, why are you acting like such a baby today!?_

After a long exchange of Gon's I-wanna-come and Kurapika's aww-don't-give-me-that-look faces, the blonde finally gave in. "Fine, then. But do not let go of my shirt while we're walking outside."

Killua's jaw literally – LITERALLY – dropped to the floor. His nervous system suddenly stopped functionally. He stood up immediately and looked at the two while smiling forcefully. "Hehe. Sorry. I thought that insect is a piece of chocolate."

"Okay!" the spiky haired boy answered happily and turned to his best friend. "Killua, will you go with us?" Gon's eyes flashed and showed that look you wouldn't want to resist.

_Eh…_ He turned to Kurapika. "Does that mean I have to hold on to your shirt too?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes."

_Ewch! No way!_ "No thanks." Killua smiled shyly while laughing nervously. "You go, Gon. Just don't forget my chocolates, you amnesiac idiot."

The two left. Killua observed them from their apartment's window to make sure. His jaw dropped again. _What the–? The bastard really held on to Kurapika's shirt! Ah, what a nightmare!_ The ex-assassin went to their room and slumped on the bed. _Gon – what's wrong with him? Did I do something to get him stuck and glued to Kurapika?_ Killua thought of it. _Or maybe it's Kurapika himself. Maybe Gon got attracted to the smell of his cologne or something. Or the way he's dressed._ Kurapika did not wear his tribal clothes at home. The Kuruta was in a simple black pants and gray long sleeved shirt. _Maybe Gon find it amusing to see Kurapika not in his normal clothes._ Killua sat up and went straight to the sleeping Leorio. He shoved his so violently that the doctor fell to the floor. "Old man! Wake up!"

"Ah!?" Leorio ushered while wiping the corner of his lips again with his fingers.

Killua backed away in disgust. "Ew old man! Don't you dare put those hands on me!"

Leorio sat up and scratched his head in annoyance. "What time is it?"

"It's 5pm! You've been sleeping whole day you lazy man."

Leorio yawned, ignoring Killua's definitions of him. "What do you want?" He sneered, cutting to the chase. They weren't always together but Leorio knew Killua very well. He wouldn't talk to anyone unless he needed something from that person.

"We need to talk."

The elder man looked at the younger one, narrowing his eyes. "I know you're up to something, Killua. Don't treat me like some sort of stupid person and count me in one of your silly ga–"

"It's about Kurapika."

Leorio eyes widened.

Killua smirked. _Gotcha._ "And Gon, actually – the two of them."

Leorio, finally getting interested, stood up and walked out. "Let's talk about this outside." Killua followed.

* * *

AT THE STORE

"Ne, ne, Kurapika! Mitte! Mitte!" Gon stood in front of the counter while curiously looking at the colourful boxes with square sachets in them.

Kurapika smiled while placing their groceries on the counter. Talking and being like this with Gon makes his heart flutter. He has never felt so peaceful since…

"Kurapika!"

The Kuruta shook those awful thoughts away and sent a little prayer towards his deceased people. "What's tha–" His eyes grew wide. He knows exactly what Gon was pointing at. It's those thing… those things people use for…

"I think we should buy Killua some! There are lots of flavours too." Gon's eyes sparkled while Kurapika froze and didn't know what to say. The cashier giggled and Kurapika bowed to her apologetically.

"Er… Gon, that… that's not candy," the blonde muttered silently while smiling shyly.

The curious kid looked at Kurapika with furrowed eyebrows.

"Eh? But why are they so colourful and have flavours?"

_Ah… How can I explain this?_ "Gon, those aren't for children." The blonde spoke slowly.

"Then what is it?"

Kurapika hesitated. "T-They're for… uh… people older than children." _I know Gon would understand what I just said but he will not stop asking._

Gon tilted his head. His eyes sparkled then looked at Kurapika looking like he already knows the answer. The Kuruta was just praying Gon would not figure out what 'it' really is. "Then they're for people like you!?" he exclaimed.

The cashier giggled again. This time the Kuruta mouthed 'sorry' with his apologetic bow. The blonde gulped and nodded slowly to end the conversation. "Y-Yeah. B-But it's for people older than me, with legal age, 18 and above."

"Here you go," the cashier noted.

Kurapika bowed and thanked the woman while paying then he dragged Gon out to the fierce rain so he could not ask no more. _I wish Leorio and Killua were with us. They would have explained that better than I have._

* * *

BACK AT THE APARTMENT

Leorio narrowed his eyes while his fingers rested on his chin. Killua just spurted out his observation – the way Gon's stuck to Kurapika like an invisible adhesive was glued to them. He kinda felt guilty about not observing too well and how he only thought of why Kurapika isn't sensitive with Gon at all when Killua mentioned the balcony scene earlier. "Maybe Gon wanted something from Kurapika."

Killua gave Leorio a death stare. "Why the _hell_ would he ignore me if he simply wanted something from Kurapika!? I know Gon."

"Maybe Kurapika wanted something from Gon?"

"I don't think so. He's acting normally. It's just that he smiled and laughed all day." Killua shrugged. "It's weird."

Leorio paused. _Unbelievable._ "Really, why didn't _you_ wake me up!?"

Killua gave him another death glare. "Save some of your fantasies later, pervy old man. This is serious."

Leorio grimaced. _Look who's talking…_

The ex-assassin leaned closer to the doctor while pushing a piece of paper to his direction and holding a pen.

_When did you…?_

"So, here's the plan…"

* * *

Gon and Kurapika just got home from the store.

"Tadaima!" With the obvious tone of excitement in his voice, the brown-eyed boy hurried to the kitchen to set the bags. It was new for him to be bringing everyone home snacks since he's with Killua all the time. "Leorio! Killua! We're here!" The spiky haired boy pulled out a box of chocolates to show it to his best friend. He looked around happily. "Eh? Killua?"He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Gon paced straight to their room with the box of chocolates in his hands. "Killu–"

No one.

He scratched his head. "KI-LLU-A!"

No one answered.

Gon sighed and ran to Leorio and Kurapika's shared room. "Ne, Leorio–" He opened the door. "Killua! There you are!"

The ex-assassin and the doctor turned their gazed to the person who burst in the room. The two were sitting on the floor and 'discussing' something.

"Hi Gon." Leorio showed a smiled that Killua thinks looks like the old man was about to take a dump.

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes at Leorio. Psh~ So much for acting normal. He turned to Gon. "Yo, Gon!"

The curious kid tilted his head. "What are you guys doing? I was calling you."

"Ah…" Killua stood up and walked to Gon. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." Heh… This should do it.

Gon scratched his head. "But I was shouting your name."

"Really? The rain was so heavy I barely hear noises from outside."

"Hm…" Gon let it slide. "So what are you doing?" ask the curious boy, peeking over Killua's shoulder.

_Bingo._ "Noooooothing," answered the ex-assassin.

Leorio laughed nervously and Killua thought: _Perfect, old man! That's your best acting so far._

The spiky haired boy frowned while eyeing the pen and paper and some tiny sculptures of people on the floor near Leorio.

_That's right, Gon. I know you want to hold those in your pretty little curious hands_, Killua thought. The ex-assassin thought this might not be the perfect time to set Gon into their trap so he decided to carry on with their plan until he was… satisfied. He cut the silence. "What's in your hands, Gon?"

As expected, Gon's attention shifted to what he was to do. He smiled happily and handed his best friends the box. " Chocolates, Killua!"

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" Killua took them lovingly.

"There's another box there. I bought them for you."

Killua felt like hugging his best friend. _Guess I'm still not ignored and forgotten._ He leaned closer to Gon with that mischievous cat-like face of his. "I bet Kurapika scolded you but you'd still fight to buy your best friend a bunch of what he loves," he teased.

"Kurapika let me buy them!" he answered happily.

Killua leaned back, surprised. Kurapika never bought Killua chocolates in his own free will because it was expensive. 'It's a waste of money and effort,' as the blonde would say.

Leorio jolted from the floor. "He… what?"

"He let me buy them!" Gon smiled widely again then looked at the door. "Speaking of Kurapika, we're cooking dinner tonight! I'll go now!" He hopped out of the room and called Kurapika.

The two was abandoned… again,

"Wha–" Leorio flinched. "Alright, I'm taking this seriously. I'm all out for that plan."

Killua just left him and walked away without saying a word.

"Oi! Killua!"

The ex-assassin went in his and Gon's shared room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Leorio shook his head. "Tsk. These kids…" He turned and returned to his own little way of making an agenda. He planned to tell his new partner-in-crime his plan later when he…recovers.

* * *

"Dinner!" The brown eyed boy called out while he helped Kurapika set the table. His innocent eyes were locked to the two doors from the kitchen. Neither was opening. _Maybe they didn't hear me because of the rain?_

"DINNER!" He shouted more loudly this time.

The Kuruta felt his eyes twitch at that.

Gon waited for a couple of seconds. No one was going out of the room until… "Leorio! Dinner's ready!"

Leorio yawned and scratched his head with his half opened eyes and sat lazily on a chair at the dining table. He turned his eyes to Kurapika's normal pale poker face. "Kurapika…" he uttered.

The blonde turned his eyes at him then back to what he was doing.

The doctor yawned again. "…haven't seen you all day. What's up?"

Kurapika eyed Leorio for seconds with that expressionless look on his face which sent dread creeping against the doctor's skin.

_So cold…_ he thought.

"Apparently, my good friend, the day hasn't ended yet and I have no reason to answer your 'what's up'."

Leorio blinked. "Touché." _Normal enough. At least I was called a good friend._ He leaned back against his chair and turned his gaze towards Gon who was staring at their room for over two minutes now. Leorio mentally grinned – or so he thought.

"What are you _suspiciously_ smiling about?" Kurapika asked.

Leorio cleared his throat, his eyes unstable. "Oh. Hehe. I was?" He glanced at the Kuruta whom he caught sending furrowed glares towards him. _If looks could kill, I'm probably dead by now. _He shuddered and just observed Gon.

"Gon, why don't you just go in your room and call Killua from there?" Kurapika mused.

Leorio flinched.

Gon looked with furrowed eyebrows to the blonde. "Killua's not acting normally."

Leorio, assuming that this was part of their plan, told Gon that Killua might just be asleep.

Gon then walked towards their room but Killua went out, as cheeky as ever, when the brown eyed boy was halfway there.

Killua was smiling and stretching. "Ah! I slept like a log!" He noticed Gon, "Oh! Ohayo, Gon!" then walked past him to the dining table where Leorio and Kurapika were at.

Gon followed worriedly and looked at his best friend. "Are you okay, Killua?"

_Tch~ Silly, silly Gon._ The silver haired boy smiled in assurance. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"…"

A sweat dropped from the ex-assassin; while they were eating. He can sense that he's being watched. He just ignored it.

"Killua?" Gon called out.

"Mm?"

"Are you sure?"

"…Mngyeah…," Killua muttered while chewing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Ugh!_ Killua faced the watching brown eyes. "Gon! I'm fine, okay? Geez. Stop staring at me like that! You remind me of my brother!"

"…" Gon looked at his bowl. "Fine…"

The sound of the heavy pouring rain and loud thunders covered the silence between the four. But just when Leorio was about to bring up something about making their lives productive on the coming boring days, Gon broke the ice, excited to tell a story.

"Ne, Killua, I saw something at the store today! They looked so colourful with all the flavours and I thought of buying you one! But Kurapika told me it wasn't candy. I wonder what that is." Gon's innocent brown eyes sparkled in curiosity while looking at Leorio and Killua's obvious mind-processing faces.

Kurapika almost choked on his food.

At that time, the two knew what Gon was talking about. They both looked at the drinking Kuruta.

The blonde inhaled and composed himself. "Don't look at me. He wanted to buy them."

Leorio laughed.

Killua was holding his laughter and mentally wishing he went with them to make fun of Kurapika and Gon's faces.

Kurapika noticed Killua's reaction and read his thought quickly. He cleared his throat. "He told me to buy Killua some. Loud enough for the cashier – and everyone else near us, I think, hear." He grinned crookedly.

Killua's expression shifted instantly. He turned to Gon. "What exactly did you say when you wanted to buy them, Gon?"

"Hm? I said 'Ne, Kurapika! I think we should buy Killua some!' Just like that."

Killua narrowed his eyes at his enthusiastic friend. "And you're pointing to that thing when you said that?"

"Of course!"

"Saying my name?"

"Yeah!"

"That loud?"

"Yep!"

"Just like that?"

"Ne, Killua, if you wanted to buy them we could go ba– Ow!"

The silver haired boy kicked his friend under the table. "No! Gon! Don't you know what _that_ is?" He eyed Kurapika.

The Kuruta just looked away.

Killua grimaced. _Psh~ He knows how to define everything but never this subject!_

Gon shook his head. "Kurapika just told me it's not for children."

Just when he recovered, Leorio died of laughing again.

Kurapika sent he death glares and wished those could pierce Leorio literally.

Killua sighed, half relieved. _Well, at least my other 'maybe' can be proven false. Kurapika would never have let Gon know about these kinds of stuff let alone show him. Heh~_ "That's right," he amended then grimaced at Kurapika again. "…though someone who practically knows everything should have told you what it was in a much _explainable_ kind of way."

The blonde ignored them. _So much for hoping you could explain it better._

Killua sighed. "Anyway, Gon, that–" He was cut off by Leorio who was reaching for his leg while on the floor laughing and gasping for air. The ex-assassin shook it away. "Get off me you old geezer! Gon, ask Leorio instead. He's a doctor. It's related to that kind of stuff."

Leorio finally got hold of himself and sat back up his chair. "Later, Gon. Let's have a man to man talk." He winked at the brown eyed boy.

Gon's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You'll know."

Killua grimaced.

Kurapika was praying for Gon's innocent mind.

* * *

It was a normal supper and after supper for the four hunters. Gon was playing with Killua who wasn't thinking too much of his plan with Leorio now. Leorio was lazily watching TV with his bored-ol-face. Kurapika was at his balcony, hooked on reading while sipping from his cup of tea. The rain was consistently loud with the sound of thunders and sparks of lightning cutting the dark purple sky. It was late. Kurapika got orders to not got to work for the next two days, Leorio's on vacation, and Killua and Gon aren't doing much either.

The Kuruta sighed and smiled in awe when he remembered something. _Oh well…_

Leorio, after having a man to man talk with Gon (and Killua and Kurapika who did the warnings), felt that explanation wasn't enough to feed the kid's curiosity. _He needs experience. He's still young though._ The doctor smiled at that thought then eyed his blonde friend who was walking past him. "Oi, Kurapika! Where are you going?" Much to his curiosity and because of what Killua had told him earlier that day, he asked the most pointless question to the most private person he knows. _Crap!_ He thought, _wrong move._

Kurapika yawned and answered without pausing. "Sleep."

Leorio was relieved.

"Obviously," the blonde added and shut the door behind him.

_Fair enough._ Leorio then looked at Gon and Killua.

"Matte, Kurapika!" Gon followed Kurapika and went in the room.

Killua and Leorio were left clueless again. They looked at each other and nodded once. Killua used Zetsu to hide his presence then walked to the door Gon and Kurapika had disappeared into, sticking his right ear to the door. Leorio waited.

When he felt the doorknob being turned, Killua stepped back and went back to his normal state. Out came an excited Gon who went straight to their room then back to Kurapika's room carrying his jammies, a pillow, and a blanket. Killua's eyes grew wide.

Leorio stood up and furrowed eyebrows and went to Killua who was ignored by the busy Gon.

Kurapika went out just as instantly.

"What are you doing, Gon?" Leorio asked carefully.

Gon stopped and smiled widely.

"Leorio," Kurapika started. "Gon's sleeping here. You can sleep in their room tonight."

Killua and Leorio blinked and snapped. "What!?" The two of them pointed disgustingly at each other. "With this (Killua) pervy old geezer… (Leorio) brat!?"

The blonde cleared his throat. "Who else?"

They both looked at Kurapika's pale sleepy face. "But why!?"

"Because Kurapika and me are both sleepy. You two aren't." Gon's innocent voice pronounced.

Killua popped a nerve. "What!? Gon! That is the most pointless reason I have ever heard!"

"Whatever! I'm sleeping in my bed!" Leorio ushered in.

"Just this once. Please? Let's switch bedrooms for once." The brown eyed boy pouted.

"You are not going to convince me to sleep in the same room as this noisy man!"

Leorio turned to Killua. "Hey!"

The ex-assassin sent him a glare.

"Pretty please?"

"Aaaagghh! Kurapika, where's you rational thinking at this!?" Killua yelled.

The silent Kuruta closed his eyes. "It would be nice to sleep peacefully for once."

Leorio snapped his head to Kurapika. "Hey!"

"Plus, I don't mind," Kurapika added then looked away.

Killua popped a nerve. "Well, I mind! And I am not approving of this! Gon, you're being too selfish!" He looked at the pleading Gon. "…"

"Pleeeaaase?"

"…"

"Pretty please?"

"…" Killua looked at his best friend again. "!"

Pouting. Puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Gooonnn!"

"Please Killua? It's not like Leorio's going to eat you. Just think it's me in there."

Leorio flinched. "Hey! Why am I being bullied here?!"

Kurapika chuckled.

"Oi, Kurapika, won't you feel odd sleeping in the same room with–"

"No."

Leorio blinked. "N-Nani!?"

"Gooonnn!" Killua growled while clenching his fists. He looked at Gon's pleading eyes again and heaved a deep annoyed sigh. "Fine! As long as this old man won't come creeping up on me!" Leorio and Killua sent death glares to each other.

Gon smiled widely, relieved. "Arigato, Killua! Leorio can sleep in my bed."

"Where else do you think I'll sleep!?"

"Ano… Killua sometimes wants someone to hu–"

The ex-assassin instantly covered Gon's mouth with his palm and laughed nervously. _Gon! You idiot!_

"Gon…" Kurapika spoke and signalled Gon in. The spiky haired boy _did_ tell the Kuruta he was sleepy.

"Okay!" Gon exclaimed excitedly and hopped to the room. "Goodnight, Killua! Leorio!"

Kurapika waved his hand and shut the door.

Killua was feeling a creepy something staring at him. He looked at Leorio's pervy face and smile. He shivered then blushed. "Shut up!" He walked in their room and shut the door. _Stupid Gon…_

Leorio was then left outside. _Kids…_ He chuckled and remembered something. "Oi! Gon! Kurapika! Open up. My things are there!"

* * *

MONDAY NIGHT - the rain continued to pour hard all over York Shin City. It was quiet and dark inside the apartment of the four hunters. Everyone was sound asleep– _Eh?_ Killua sent a threatening glare to the narrator_. Heh~ Gomen gomen._ But the silver haired ex-assassin was wide awake. He rolled on his bed and faced the ceiling, his left arm under head. The lightning outside reflected on his pale as he thought of why his best friend abandoned him today.

"Don't think too much." The sheet on the bed beside Killua's moved. Leorio sat up, smirking.

Killua gulped. _Now I know why Kurapika beats the hell out of this old geezer's guts. What I don't know is how he can live waking up in the same room as him._ The kid looked the other way. "I'm not thinking I just can't sleep."

"Killua."

The next thing Killua knew he was at the ceiling, startled by Leorio's sudden presence beside him. He breathed heavily. "Ew old man! Stay away from me!"

Leorio stood up and sat on Gon's bed. "Hehe. Gomen gomen."

Killua gracefully jumped down, observing the old geezer. "What are you smirking about?" he asked carefully while he narrowed his eyes.

"I bet you want to find out what Gon and Kurapika are doing right now, don't you?" Leorio's smirk grew into a grin.

Killua stared at him for a while, disgusted. "Don't talk me into your dirty thoughts pervy old man." _Geez. Ew._

"Fine." Leorio stood up. "I'll go by myself."

"What are you up to?"

_Hehe. Interested?_ Leorio turned to Killua – again with that… _I don't know how to explain it, I'm sorry_… smirk. "I'll go get something in my room."

For some insane reason, Killua grinned mentally and said, "I'll go with you," without blinking.

The two went out and face the door in front in front of them.

Leorio paused. "Wait. What if they wake up?"

The ex-assassin hit the doctor on the shoulder and whispered. "I don't know old idiot! This is your plan! You should've thought everything through!"

The doctor almost burst his bubble but he managed to keep cool. "Fine then. You use your presence-erasing Nen and I go in like I really have to get something. Gon and Kurapika may be alert but I'm pretty sure they'll ignore me when they feel my presence since this is also _my_ room."

The silver haired boy sighed. "And if they wake up or notice us in the middle of… er… sleeping, what do we do?"

Leorio gave Killua that disgusting smirk again. "Look who's thinking– Ow!"

Killua hit him again. "Shut up and just answer me."

"Run."

Killua paused. _That's all this man can think of?_

"I know you're crazy wondering but you don't know what Kurapika's like when he gets startled while in sleep." _Scary. Beating. Death._ Leorio shivered. _Ewgh._

Killua rolled his eyes. "Fine," then turned into Zetsu mode as Leorio unlocked the door.

Luckily the door, while opening, didn't make a sound. The two went in and quietly closed the door. It was dark. They paused by the door for their eyes can adjust to the dark. Killua stepped forward first, followed by Leorio. The tall man went straight to his bed while Killua looked around.

_That's weird,_ Leorio thought, _it's like there's no one here–_ Leorio felt the surface of his bed and there really was no one there. He turned to look at Killua. The boy sensed him and nodded. They walked towards Kurapika's bed, the doctor on one side and the ex-assassin on the other. The lightning reflected on the bed. It was the blonde's head that creep out of the blanket, sleeping peacefully. But Leorio couldn't help it. He just had to go too far. The doctor looked at Killua for confirmation but the silver haired kid just stared at the bed with clenched fists, wanting to wake his friend up from his daydreams.

Leorio shrugged and carefully pulled down the blanket of the obvious person beside the blonde. But just as he was about to reveal the face, he heard clashing chains. _Uh-oh…_ Leorio turned his eyes ahead and smiled nervously at the slightly red eyes of the Kuruta. Before he can even blink, the doctor was hit by the ball of Kurapika's dowsing chain on his left cheek. He was almost unconscious. _Not the chains…_

Kurapika switched on the lamp beside him and threw his dowsing chain towards the far corner of the room's ceiling, then at the other corner, then at the other, until it hit something.

"Ow!"

The Kuruta sat up with his chains out but his left arm under the sheets. "What the _hell_ are you doing here!?"

"It was Leorio's idea!" shouted the ex-assassin while rubbing his right arm.

Leorio, standing up, protested. "You agreed, brat! Don't put this all on me!"

"Wha– I just told you I'll go with you to make sure you weren't going to do something nasty! You're the one who's thinking something dirty, you old geezer!"

"Why you–"

"Just _what_… were you _thinking_?" Kurapika asked slowly, eyes closed with a hint of angst.

Leorio acted angrily. "Don't give that look Kurapika. You didn't have to use your use your chains on my face, you know!"

"Answer me."

"I wasn't thinking of anything! It was Kil–"

"Shut up you stinking liar! At least I keep my thoughts to myself." Killua closed his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest.

Leorio laughed loudly and pointed to the silver haired kid. "Ha! So you admit you're thinking of something!"

Kurapika groaned loudly, his eyes still closed. "You two…"

"…"

A moan.

The sheets were moving.

"W-What's going on, Kurapika?" The spiky haired boy appeared from the blanket, one hand around Kurapika's arm, the other scratching his eyes. He looked at the blonde then looked around. Gon sat up sleepily. He yawned. "Leorio? Killua? What's going on? Are we being attacked?"

His best friend, Killua, stepped forward and looked at the innocent eyes of his friend. "Gon, you have to explain to me something."

* * *

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"WHAT!? THAT'S IT!?"

Gon covered his ears. "Don't shout, Killua."

"But, is that really it?" Killua leaned closer to Gon, excited, relieved but somehow pissed.

"Yeah."

Leorio, who was processing Gon's explanation, tilted his head. "There's Killua and myself. Why Kurapika?"

Kurapika, who was silent, sleepy, sitting on the couch and barely listening, glared at Leorio. "You make it sound like I'm disgusting."

Leorio covered his face instantly.

Gon fidgeted and blushed.

Killua gulped.

The spiky haired boy looked slightly at Kurapika who had his eyes closed. "Because Leorio is never still and Killua doesn't like to be hugged long. Kurapika is warm!" Gon smiled.

"So…" Killua leaned back and supported himself by his hand. He, Gon, and Leorio were on the floor. "When it's raining nonstop like this, Mito-san would tuck you in and you miss that that's why you're glued to Kurapika all night and day?"

Gon smiled happily. "Yes!"

"Baka!" Killua hit him.

"Ow…"

"You should've told us earlier, idiot! We were wondering why you were acting so weird!"

Leorio snickered. "I was curious about what you were doing!"

Killua glared at him. "Pervy old man…"

"Hey! Don't talk like you're some innocent kid."

Kurapika only had to look away and close his eyes. "You watch too much TV."

Leorio snapped at the blonde. "And I thought you never wanted to be touched let alone be held like that."

The Kuruta turned his head towards them and opened his eyes. "I know the feeling of terribly missing someone you were so used of seeing and being around with. I had to favour Gon."

Leorio stared at him with pity. _Poor Kurapika. He never had anyone to talk with unlike Gon when he was his age._

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. "I do not need your sympathy, Leorio."

"…"

Kurapika sent him another piercing glare.

Leorio held his hands up in surrender position.

"Arigato, Kurapika," Gon said while looking at his blonde friend. When Kurapika looked at him, he blushed. "You didn't think twice when I asked you that." He smiled.

"Gon… " Kurapika's heart fluttered.

"And you're so warm!" Gon turned to Killua. "Killua, you should feel Kurapika. He's warm!"

Killua's blood ran up his cheeks. He looked at the Kuruta who has the same expression as he has. The ex-assassin looked away, blushing.

Gon frowned. "But you should, Killua. Your skin feels cold…" he whispered – careful.

Killua looked at him. "Nani!?"

Kurapika chuckled at the scene of Killua ruffling Gon's spiky hair violently. _It's good to have these guys–_

Poke.

The blonde turned his head to his left when he felt something poke him.

Poke.

Kurapika glared at the old geezer who was poking his arm.

Poke. "…warm…" mumbled Leorio. Then he noticed he was being stared at – rather glared at. He looked up and smiled nervously.

"Don't touch me!"

Next thing Leorio knew, he was flying across the room, not feeling his face.

The Kuruta stood up and looked at the two boys. "I'm going back to bed."

Gon looked at Killua and the silver haired kid nodded. Gon smiled and ran to Kurapika who was walking to their room.

* * *

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning, still dark, still raining, while Killua laid on his bed, facing the ceiling, thinking of what Gon said. _Kurapika feels warm._ He sighed. _I need to practice giving out warm body temperature._ He grinned at the thought.

"Nghaaaawhk! Nghaaaawhk!"

The silver haired ex-assassin turned to look at his roommate for tonight. _So loud!_

Leorio then rolled and face Killua who gave a disgusted look. _His face looks like a horror movie. Ugh! Endure. Endure. Endure…_ Kurapika's deadly punch really damaged the doctor's face. Ever imagined a man's face bitten by gazillion bees? Yeah, that kind of look.

"Nghaaaawhk!" A drool came rolling down the doctor's mouth.

Killua almost hurled. "Ew."

- END -

* * *

SWITCH X SWITCH CONVERSATION WITH CASTS

Ree-chan: Soooo, guys! What do you think of my first fanfic? *blink blink*

Killua: Change the ending!

Gon: But I like the ending. ^_^

Killua: Geez, Gon, you're the only one who had fun.

Kurapika: It was fine – had a couple of grammatical errors, though.

Ree-chan: Gomen gomen~ Scratch the errors! What do you think of the story, Kura-chan? *wide smile*

Killua: Kura-chan…

Kurapika: I suggest you take it easy with me explain something… complicated… to Gon.

Leorio: Explaining is easy! I was bullied and called different names here! Show justice to my name next time!

Ree-chan: I know. Hihi. Gomen, Leorio-san. Killua-kun suggested those so I wrote them. And I think it fits his personality well, calling you like that.

Killua: *ROFL* Hahahaha! Old pervy geezer! Old lazy man! Hahahahaha!

Gon: Killua…

Leorio: *chases after Killua*

Gon: Minna! You should really feel Kurapika! He's really warm!

Ree-chan: You're riiiiiiight, Gon-kun! Hohoho x))

Kurapika: *gulps*

Leorio and Killua: Eh?

xxxxx

Of course, I'm Ree-chan! Hihi x))

Here I have to explain why the story is _this _long. Okay. First, it was really meant to be a one-shot fic, but I am a 'chaptered-type' writer that is why it turned out like this. Gomen. I hope you won't get bummed reading this loooong one-shot fic. Secondly, I just had to be descriptive. /sigh Yes. And lastly, I enjoyed writing (esp Killua and Leorio's lines. they're just too frank I love it XD) THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW. OH, PLEASE DO ^_^


End file.
